


Family

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma decide that its time to add a new face to their family. There are magical ways that they can conceive a child together or they can always get a donor but they decide they want to adopt. This time however its unlike when Regina adopted Henry as they aren't adopting a baby but a little girl. Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or it doesn't quite sound right. I always end up going over things a thousand times and never uploading them so i figured i should just get on with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy xo

Emma had just finished the late shift at the station when she traipsed in through the front door to 108 Mifflin street. She pulled off her boots and hung up her jacket before heading into the kitchen and dumping her keys on the side. She smiled walking over to the fridge and seeing a sticky note stuck to the front of it that read 'Dinners inside, I hope you don't mind it cold x'. She pulled the sticky note off of the door and threw it into the bin, thanking the world for small mercy's when it landed in the bin first shot, she really didn't want to have to walk back over to the bin and pick it up. She opened the fridge door to see as expected a plate of lasagne inside. Her favourite. She closed the door back up and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard filling it with some water from the tap. The lasagne looked delicious but it was late and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for at least a decade. She could have the lasagne for lunch tomorrow. 

She finished the rest of her water and placed the glass in the sink before trudging up the stairs. She opened the door to her room quietly closing it slowly behind her so that only a small click could be heard. 

She didn't usually come home this late, even on the late shift but the dwarves were out celebrating Grumpy's engagement to Astrid and well one thing led to another and the Sheriff's station was being called for damage to private property. She could swear these people got a kick out of seeing her chase seven dwarves up and down Storybrooke's streets. They'd filled up Blue's post box with beer or as Blue had referred to it a 'sin'. Emma wasn't sure if Blue had exactly grasped that the nun thing was just a curse thing... the curse she broke but anyway damage was damage and once she'd caught the dwarves she gave them all a systematic caution and congratulated Grumpy because all things considered he was engaged and she was really happy for the guy. He'd been so well, grumpy when she'd first met him.

Emma sighed heading into the bathroom and picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste. She squeezed a healthy amount of toothpaste onto her tooth brush and tiredly began brushing her teeth. Once they were clean she rinsed out her mouth and threw her toothbrush back down on the side.

She walked back into the bedroom untucking her shirt and undoing her jeans before pulling them off and slinging them over a chair in the corner of the room. She didn't bother taking off her shirt, the baby blue cotton button down was too comfy to waste energy removing. She finally walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, draping an arm over Regina's chest and a leg over the other woman's legs before snuggling her face into the brunettes neck.

“I'm not a pillow Emma” an unexpected voice whispered into the quiet of the dark room.

Emma smiled and mumbled contently into the brunettes neck “No you're better”

Regina smiled at the comment before going back to her previous state of contemplation staring out at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. There was too much on her mind and though this was probably one of the worst times to choose to want to talk about it, seeing as Emma had just come back from her late shift, her lips were burning. She'd been thinking about it on and off now for a while. She'd tried to bring it up before but every time she was about to mention it they'd either been interrupted or the words had died in her throat. She was sure Emma would be in favour... but what if she wasn't?

“Emma?” she whispered, wondering If there was any point in her musing as the blonde may already be asleep.

“Mmm” Emma hummed, half awake half asleep.

It was now or never she supposed. If she didn't bring it up sooner or later she feared she never would and there was never going to be a better time, was there? I mean they were unlikely to be interrupted and they were alone which didn't often happen anymore given Emma being Sheriff and herself being Mayor. Regina sighed giving into herself. 

“I want to adopt” Regina confessed.

Silence. 

Regina sighed. Emma must have already fallen asleep. She felt a mix of relief and disappointment – relief that she didn't have to face the uncertainty that the topic held yet but disappointment that she would have to continue having these thoughts trapped in her head. She really needed to have this conversation with Emma -

“You want to adopt?” Emma questioned carefully unwrapping herself from Regina and propping herself up on her elbow to look at the brunette.

Regina instantly stirred from her thoughts and turned on her side to face Emma “I thought you were asleep”

“I'm not” she offered with a small smiled “You want to adopt?”

Regina felt a little put on the spot after thinking the blonde had fallen asleep but all she could do was respond with honesty and sincerity so she did “I do” she tried to search the emerald eyes staring back at her for any clues as to how Emma was feeling.

Emma's lips slowly broke into a watery smile “You want to have a kid with me... I mean on purpose this time?” She chuckled.

Regina instantly felt relief wash over her, her own lips parting to form a smile “Of course I do Emma, I love you”. 

She could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes, both happy Emma seemed happy and sad that the blonde would ever doubt that she wanted to raise a child with her. 

She placed a hand on Emma's cheek and leant forward to kiss her.

“I love you too” Emma spoke breaking the kiss, tears forming in her own eyes. She laced one of her hands with Regina's.

“So adoption?” She smiled in disbelief lifting their joint hands off of the mattress to bring them back down with a light thud.

“Adoption” Regina smiled, taking a breath to calm herself before expanding, Emma did seem happy but she really hoped the level of thought she'd already put into the prospect wouldn't startle her.

“I've been thinking about this for a while... and I know we can get a donor or there are magical ways we can have a baby together but Henry will always be mine as much as he is yours, blood aside” she paused giving Emma's hand a small squeeze “I don't want another child to go through what you had to go through. I want them to have a home, a family and I want them to be safe. There are so many good children out there that deserve to be loved and I'd like it if you would give them that with me... that is if you would like to?”

Emma wiped away the tears now running down her cheeks and let go of Regina's hand pulling her into a hug “Yes” 

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her flush against her a relieved and happy smile dancing upon her lips.

“Henry's going to be a brother” Emma chuckled into Regina's hair in happy disbelief.

“He is” Regina chuckled with equal happiness.

Emma pulled out of Regina's embrace and smiled at her so brightly and warmly that Regina melted, the blonde flicked between each of her eyes before kissing her a couple more times, their lips barely touching every other kiss as they were smiling too much “I love you more than you'll ever know Regina” Emma whispered smiling against her lips.

“As I do you” Regina replied kissing her again.

Now laying on their sides an inch apart smiling at each other, Regina bit her lip looking down at the hem of her shirt and playing with it uncharacteristically nervously before looking back up at Emma.

“So I was thinking a girl... as we already have Henry” She offered.

Emma smiled and nodded for her to continue.

“And I thought it should be a child rather than a baby - someone that didn't get their chance first time around you know”

“I know” Emma whispered with a small smile as she traced Regina's bottom lip with her thumb.

“This means so much to me Regina” she whispered “I can't wait to meet our daughter”

“Our daughter” Regina repeated in disbelief, tears once again forming in her eyes “I like the sound of that”

“Me too” Emma spoke tearfully.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek and lent forward to kiss her. 

Slowly the kiss progressed and teeth met teeth, tongue met tongue though never really moving past platonic. More tender and honest. A promise more or less... a way of saying I love you in a way that their words couldn't beside she was pretty sure they were both two tired to start something they couldn't finish. Emma chuckled against Regina's lips “I'm kind of tired” 

“Then go to sleep dear” Regina smirked.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's shoulder lightly pushing her back down onto the bed until she was flat on her back before resting her head upon Regina's chest and draping her arm around Regina's waist 

“There”

“Mmm” Regina hummed wrapping her arm around Emma.

“I have a long lunch break tomorrow, if you're free? We can talk more about everything then” Emma offered.

“Ill make time” Regina spoke placing a kiss on Emma's forehead.

On that note the pair fell asleep together reasonably instantly.

8

The next morning Emma awoke to the beeping of her phone alarm going off on the bedside table. She groaned reaching over Regina to slap at the desk in an effort to turn the alarm off. What happened in Storybrooke to warrant her being at the station for 7:30am she'd never know. 

Finally managing to switch the alarm off she rolled over on the bed until she was facing the ceiling and held her eyes as wide open as she could. She was pretty sure that if she closed them for even the smallest of seconds they wouldn't be reopening anytime soon. She muttered curses under her breath as she summoned the energy to pull the covers off of her body and climb out of bed. 

Getting out of bed she tiredly traipsed over to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes before heading to the en suite. 

She placed her clean clothes down on the toilet seat and tiredly undid the buttons to her shirt, throwing it down on the bathroom floor before doing the same with her underwear. 

Double checking there was already some fresh towels in the bathroom she headed over to the shower and climbed in turning on the shower and fuck she could have sworn she turned it over to hot...

Regina woke up to a scream come from the bathroom. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before sitting up in bed “Emma? Are you okay?!” she called over to the bathroom, her voice now laced with concern.

“WRONG TAP” Emma groaned from the en suite.

Regina instantly felt relief wash over her and fell back onto the bed, pulling the duvet back round her and falling snugly back to sleep. All she needed was a few more minutes of sleep before she was no doubt woken up by something else idiotic Emma or their son had done.

8

Emma washed the rest of the conditioner out of hair, apple scented because Regina liked it, before opening the shower door and reaching for her towel. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body before taking a second for her hair. She exited the bathroom closely followed by a cloud of steam and eyed up her girlfriend who was fast asleep in bed, which was a rarity because Regina was always up first and pestering her to get up every five minutes, no matter how many times she said she was getting up.

A smirk crept across her face as she got an idea and snuck back out of the bedroom into the hallway. She continued down the hall until she was outside Henry's door. She opened his door and closed it behind her before walking over to Henry and gently shaking him awake.

“Hey kid”

Henry slowly opened his eyes “G'd mornin Ma”

“You still got those water guns?”

Henry sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes looking up at Emma curiously “Yeah why...?”

Emma smiled mischievously “You know how your Mums always complaining at us to get up?”

Henry smirked catching on to where Emma was going with this “Yeah...”

“How about we go wake her up?” 

Henry nodded “Operation wake up is a go” he replied conspiratorially.

Emma chuckled and put her hand up for him to high five, receiving a healthy slap from her son.

“Nice” she praised “You get the guns... I'll get some clothes”

Emma walked back down the hall to her room to get dressed while Henry ran down stairs to get the water guns out of the shed.

Emma met him in the hall upstairs, now fully dressed in her work clothes and grinned at the two guns in her sons arm.

“Loaded?”

“Oh yeah” Henry replied, sounding like he was in a budget action movie.

“Right commander, lets move out, operation wake up is in execution” Emma spoke, trying to take on what she supposed was a typical military tone.

Emma pushed open the door to the bedroom with her foot, eyeing up the bed to see Regina still fast asleep.

“Hey Regina?” Emma spoke into the room softly stirring Regina's sleep.

“Emma?” the brunette mumbled tiredly.

Emma mouthed a count down to Henry 3...2...1!

Henry and Emma both fired their water guns in unison sending two large bursts of water into Regina's duvet covered back.

Feeling something collide with her back Regina sat up in bed looking around the room in befuddlement before setting her gaze on the doorway.

“Again!” Emma commanded just as Regina turned to face them both confusedly.

Henry and Emma both hit their triggers sending two shots of water hurdling towards Regina. One shot collided with her chest, the other with her cheek causing her to flush with rage.

“Miss Swan!” she shouted before her eyes darted to their son “Henry Daniel Mills!”

Emma's face paled with the use of her old nickname as did Henry's with his full name. They both gulped before Emma shouted “Runnn!” and they threw their guns before sprinting off down the hall and down the stairs listening as Regina shouted after them.

“You two are in big trouble!”

This was exactly the kind of idiotic thing she expected them to do.

8

“You sure she'll never find us here?” Henry whispered to Emma in the dark of the broom cupboard.

“Nah she'll never -”

The door to the cupboard flew open leaving them both staring stunned and guiltily up at Regina who was stood in front of them holding both water guns. One in each hand.

“Hello dears” She spoke before firing both guns at the pair “Good morning to you too” She added before walking away triumphant.

“Blurkkkk” Henry sounded as he spat water out of his mouth.

“Kid this stinks what did you fill it with?” Emma spoke scrunching up her face as she wiped some water off of her cheek and looked down at her soaked uniform.

“Ur...” Henry looked around uncomfortably “I may have filled them up from the pond”

Emma's face coloured with horror “Henry!”

“What! You said to fill them up! You didn't say what with...” He trailed off.

Emma sighed climbing out of the cupboard “We're idiots” she mumbled holding her hand out to Henry so that she could help him get out of the cupboard.

“We lose everything!” He exclaimed defeatedly.

“Hey! There was that one time we got her with a bucket of water”

Henry rolled his eyes “Remember that time Ruby messed up our orders when we went on that wilderness day out and there were no shops for miles so we had to have spinach sandwiches”

“Yeah?”

“That was no accident”

Fuck Emma thought to herself. Of course it wasn't an accident... how could she be so blind. Who orders spinach sandwiches anyway. Ruby would have totally known she didn't want spinach sandwiches... Hang on a second, Ruby was in on it!

Emma sighed slinging an arm over Henry's shoulders, the woman had even corrupted her friend.

“Come on kid lets go face defeat”

8

Emma walked upstairs unbuttoning her shirt before entering her bedroom and heading over to the bathroom. Hearing the shower running she knocked on the door.

“Hey Regina?”

“Yes dear?”

“How long you going to be, I've got to leave for work in ten”

“Sorry I've just got in you'll have to go in like that”

A smirk slowly crept across her face... the little bitch... Regina totally knew she'd need to shower again. Emma sniffed her body cautiously. Damn that stunk. She was totally blaming Neal for this one. Seriously, pond water?!

Emma grabbed a new shirt from her wardrobe and put it on, alongside a considerable amount of deodorant.

“See you at lunch?” she called into the bathroom, smiling to herself at what they'd be discussing before grabbing her jacket.

“Okay!” Regina called back turning off the shower and grabbing her towel.

Emma was just heading out of the bedroom door when she was stopped by a hand on her bicep. Emma span back around to see a freshly showered Regina, water dripping down her face and she smiled. She looked so beautiful, even with soaking wet hair and bare feet.

“Aren't you forgetting something?” she gestured to her lips with her index finger.

Emma leant forwards and kissed her.

“Mmm” She smiled “Remember your lasagne's in the fridge”

“Okay” Emma smiled “I'll see you later”

“Okay dear”

Emma ran down stairs, late for work as usual grabbing her lasagne out of the fridge and quickly putting it into a tupperware box alongside a fork before reaching for her keys to the bug and some breakfast biscuits. She'd pick up her coffee from Granny's on the way to the station.

8

The morning went by pretty quickly for Emma. A couple of patrols and a whole lot of paper work and it was lunch. Not much really happened in Storybrooke, which was kind of funny when she thought about it considering there was a new curse every other month or monster. That was when they were in this realm she chuckled to herself. Its a funny old life.

Emma's phone vibrated against the desk stirring her from her thoughts.

Regina: Leaving town hall now. x

Emma quickly typed back a reply before clearing the desk for her lunch.

Emma: Okay :) x

8

“Hey” Emma smiled as Regina walked into the station “I got you a coffee” She spoke holding up the cup.

“Thank you dear” Regina spoke taking the coffee and pressing a soft kiss to Emma's cheek.

“Hard at work I see” Regina smirked.

“Hey, this is where serious Storybrooke police work goes down” Emma replied playfully.

“Yes, like you and David throwing paper balls at each other” Regina replied with one perfectly arched brow.

“That was one time and you totally walked in at the wrong moment, okay” Emma chuckled.

“I'm sure dear” Regina chuckled “Anyway as to the real purpose of this lunch”

“Yeah” Emma grinned.

“So I know I've been a bit full on and I've thought about this probably more than I should have...” she spoke taking out a plastic tub that contained her lunch; kale salad “But I have a few agencies in mind” She pulled a few leaflets from her bag and handed them to Emma “I wasn't sure how you wanted to do this... I mean I'm not entirely sure how we do this but I thought that we could book an appointment with one of these agencies”

“Okay” Emma spoke taking the leaflets and shuffling through them.

“Okay?” 

“To be honest with you I'm glad you've put so much thought into this, I want you to be sure you want this” Emma smiled.

“I do” Regina replied honestly “So if we're going to book this meeting then we at least need to know some basic details on what we're looking for”

“Well last night you suggested a girl and I think that's great because as you said we have Henry and I also think the idea of someone not too young and not too old is perfect” She smiled “So many families just want babies and all these good kids get left behind and forgotten so even if we can just help one kid that's all I want. Plus we're awesome Mum's, right?” Emma finished on a positive note smiling at Regina but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

The brunette could see how much this meant to Emma on a personal level. I mean it meant the world to herself but Emma knew what it was like to be alone and feel unwanted, to have a family one day and then be sent back into the system the next. It hurt Regina to even imagine Emma's childhood but the blonde had promised it wasn't all bad and Regina held onto that hope. At least they could save one child.

“That we are” Regina smiled “So four to ten years old?”

“That sounds good” Emma smiled before pausing “Uh, just one more thing” She frowned “I know its a little weird but I'd like it if we chose the first child that chooses us... When you're in the system you go out on these days out with potential parents and then at the end of the day you go back to the children's home and sometimes you think it's gone really well and you want to go with them but then you find out that they don't want you back and uh... I guess, it kind of destroys you, you know?” Emma looked down at her hands “Sometimes a kid can come across rough but really they're good and they just need someone to see that in them”

“Of course its okay Emma” Regina spoke lifting the blondes gaze “All that matters is they'll be our daughter. Not the way they look or they talk. I know that this is nothing like a baby, children come with little personality's and ideas. We've just got to get to know them” She spoke taking Emma's hands and bringing her knuckles to her lips.

“You know you're almost perfect right” Emma smiled sadly.

“So I've been told” Regina chuckled softly. 

“So if we're really going to do this then we should tell Henry”

“I agree. Tonight at dinner?” 

“Sound's like a plan”

Regina gave Emma's hands a small squeeze before letting them go “I've got to head back to town hall, I have a meeting in twenty minutes but I'm glad we talked.”

“Okay, me too. I'll see you at dinner then” Emma spoke standing up.

Regina grabbed her things off of the desk, leaving the leaflets for Emma to read “Yes, I'll see you at dinner” Regina spoke giving Emma a quick kiss goodbye before heading off out the door to her Mercedes.

8

“Henry! Dinners ready!” Regina called up the stairs of the mansion.

“Ready?” Emma questioned laying the last of the cutlery down on the table.

“Mmm, he should be fine with it”

“I'm sure he will be” Emma spoke placing her hand on Regina's shoulder as a quick show of support before brining a couple of plates over to the table and sitting down.

“Looks good” Henry spoke, sitting down at the table “Casserole right?”

“Indeed” Regina smiled taking off her apron and bringing her own plate over to the table to join the pair.

“How was school kid?” Emma spoke before putting a fork full of casserole into her mouth.

“It was pretty good. Me, Nick and Paige had to make a poster on marine life so we chose to do it on whales and dolphins which was cool”

“Whales huh?”

“Yeah, I think they're my favourite” He paused swallowing another fork full of his dinner “While I was researching them I saw loads of stuff on whaling and sea world and It just got me thinking on what we could do to help stop it so we did a section of our poster on their protection”

“That's very thoughtful Henry. I believe I saw an advert for the DVD Blackfish, which is all about sea world and their brutality towards marine life. I can get it for you if you'd like?”

“Thanks Ma, that would be awesome”

“You could bring Paige over to watch it?” Emma suggested, throwing a knowing look towards Regina while Henry wasn't looking. Regina had caught on as soon as Emma had made the suggestion. Henry and Paige had been crushing on each other for a while now but both were to shy to make the first move.

“I guess” Henry replied quickly changing the subject “So how were your days?”

“Fine dear” Regina took a sip of her water “The plans to update the roads have gone ahead but other than that little eventful”

“Yeah pretty ordinary kid. Ms Muffet called again to complain about someone stealing her curds and whey but I think she's just losing it”

“Yeah she should probably go see Archie” 

“Good idea, ill text him later and tell him to catch up with her”

Henry finished the last of his meal and took his place to the sink “Mum's is it okay if I go play some video games now?”

“Actually Henry, I and your mother have something we'd like to discuss with you if you wouldn't mind sitting back down” Regina spoke placing her cutlery down on her plate.

“Don't worry kid its nothing to worry about”

“Okay” Henry spoke sitting back down at the table cautiously “You guys haven't had an argument have you..?”

“No thinking like that” Emma spoke taking Regina's hand.

“For sometime now Henry we have been considering expanding our family but its important to us that we know how you would feel about this” she paused “I don't want you to feel anything would change between the three of us”

“I know its a big change and it might be a lot to get your head around at the moment so you can take as much time as you want to think about this and if you're not okay with this then that's okay” Emma added. 

“Mums” Henry offered a reassuring smile “I've been wondering for a while when you guys were going to do this. Of course I don't mind. I'm kind of excited to be a big brother” He grinned.

“Really?” Regina smiled.

“Of course Ma” Henry spoke getting up from his chair to go and give her a hug before giving Emma one too.

“So when do I get to meet the little monster?”

Emma chuckled softly, little monster “We don't exactly know yet its all a work in progress”

“I guess that's something else we need to discuss” Regina added.

If he was going to get the talk right now, this could just about be one of the best and worst moments of his life. You're going to be a big brother but we're also going to embarrass you!

“So as you know we're both girls...”

“Uh yeah I did notice Ma” Henry replied with a small chuckle.

Regina rolled her eyes “Ignore your mother Henry... besides there are magical ways we can conceive a child together” Henry cringed “...but we would like to adopt”

“Okay cool, so like when you adopted me?”

“Well sort of Henry”

“When your mum adopted you, you were only a couple of weeks old but we're considering adopting a child”

“Right, so a 6 year old or something?”

“Yeah something like that kid”

“Okay” He smiled “Well I look forward to meeting them”

“Thank you Henry this means a lot to us” Regina smiled “But as we've said this is a big step so if you ever need to talk or you change your mind come and find either myself or Emma no matter the time or day”

“Okay Mums” Henry smiled “So can I go play some video games now?”

“Fine by me kid, Regina?”

“Go on” 

“Thanks” Henry shouted running off upstairs to his room.

“No running!” Regina called after him.

“Okay!” Henry shouted, slowing down.

Emma and Regina both exchanged a sigh of relief and a smile.

They both stood and took their plates over to the sink, Regina immediately starting to wash up.

“So that went pretty well” Emma spoke coming up behind Regina at the sink and placing her chin on her shoulder and her hands on her waist.

“Mmm” Regina hummed relaxing back into Emma who kissed her neck softly.

“Want me to wash up?” Emma offered placing another kiss on her neck.

“No its okay, just dry up” 

Emma let go of Regina's waist and grabbed a tea towel off of the side.

“So things'll be a little different with another kid”

“I should imagine so” Regina agreed handing Emma another plate to dry.

“Thought much on how we'll do it?”

“What do you mean dear?”

“Well we'll need to spend a lot of time with her at first, you know get her settled in”

“Mmm” Regina handed her another plate “Well Henry has another two week half term coming up so that will give us all some time together before she's settled into school, that is if we have her by then, which we should”

“Okay, yeah that sounds good. I mean I can always get my Dad to cover me at the station and as much as you hate it my Mum can always cover for you”

“So long as she doesn't hang another one of those dreaded pictures”

“There awful I know” Emma chuckled.

“I am grateful you haven't inherited her sense of style I must admit” Regina agreed with a small chuckle of her own.

“Well this sounds like a plan”

“Indeed Miss Swan”

“Miss Swan?”

“Yes Miss Swan?” Regina replied innocently turning off the kitchen taps and taking off her apron.

“Does this mean I'm doing the rest of the dishes?” Emma chuckled with a questioning brow.

Regina smirked “No it means I'm going to kiss you” she replied, moving forwards and capturing Emma's lips in a kiss.

Emma immediately dropped the tea towel and moved a hand to Regina's hair while another went to her waist pulling her closer “This is much better than washing up” She mumbled through kisses.

She moved to Regina's neck where she began placing kissed all over it length before sucking at her pulse point

“Upstairs?” she questioned through kisses.

“Upstairs” Regina almost moaned.

And in a cloud of smoke they were gone leaving a sink full of half finished dishes.

8


End file.
